


Force

by CamaradeCactus



Series: La dizaine du drabble [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré Luffy, Nami était impressionnée par sa force.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nami, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: La dizaine du drabble [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Collections: Poulécriture





	Force

Depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré Luffy, Nami était impressionnée par sa force. Pas seulement la sienne, mais aussi celle de Zoro, de Sanji et de tout le monde dans l’équipage. Ils étaient tous plus forts les uns que les autres, à chaque combat ils donnaient le meilleur d’eux-mêmes et jouaient leur vie - elle était fière d’eux, même s’ils lui faisaient souvent de belles frayeurs.

Et alors que Luffy détruisait un mur haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres durant ce qui était censée être une opération discrète, Nami se dit qu’elle faisait vraiment partie d’un équipage de putains monstres.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
